Loki's Goddess
by Kitsune Shiroiokami
Summary: When Talia turns 21 she is taken to Asgaurd to marry the man she once loved. Loki the god of mischief. but she what she doesn't know is by marrying him she is bringing danger to both of them. Her own brother is despising her by marrying a monster and wants to do something about it. What will happen to the couple? Will they make it out alive?


Ch 1: taken away

My name is Talia. I am the daughter of the elf king. I was a normal Asgaurdian elf. I had powers that other elf's didn't. I can turn into a wolf and other animals, I can change my appearance, I can read minds and talk to people in their minds, I can talk to animals, and much more. But I don't live on Asgaurd; I live on Midgard or Earth. I can sing, play many instruments, dance, horseback ride, surf, long board, athletic, model, and some other stuff.

Well I guess your wonder what is an elf doing on earth. I was sent here by my mother. I was suppose too marry Loki, God of Mischief and lying. But she said no, I wasn't going to marry someone I didn't love. And she's right I didn't love him. I don't think I ever will. So when I was 15 she sent me here. She told my father that I ran away.

When I came here Nick fury came to me and said if I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. then he can keep me safe. Of course I said yes. I told him everything about me and what happened. Now I am 21 years old and loving my life. I have a career in fashion and modeling, marine biology, and The arts acting, art, and singing/dancing. When I do my marine biology job I am either doing a show with dolphin's, whales, seals, you name it, I work with them, and I also help take care and help rescue the animals. I sometimes go to the zoo and work there at times. In fashion and modeling I make clothing items and more. I do a lot of modeling. I'm wanted all over the world. With my arts career I do a lot of movies and I have my own show. It's called "The Crazy Jones's", it's a comedy about a crazy family that lives in Florida and yada, yada, yada.

Right now I'm on my way to my favorite bakery in all of Washington D.C. It's called D.C. Cupcakes. They have the best desserts. But not as good as mine, and I heard the owner's admit that. I got there and went in. I ordered my cookies and cupcake and left. When I turned the corner I thought I saw Loki on the other side of the street. I blinked a few times, and he was gone. "I must be imagining things." I said and walked on. I got in my car and told my driver were to head to.

When I got to my friend's house I got out of the car and went up the steps to the door. I rang the bell and Rocky came popping out. My driver came walking up the steps to hand me my bag and when I took it I looked towards the gate and again thought I saw Loki. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. I met Loki when our parents said that we would be Wed when I turned 21. I am and I'm not getting wed. I actually fell in love with a guy named Ren Mako. He's such a gentleman.

When I head inside I went to the kitchen and put my bag down. I went to the bathroom and changed into my swim suit ( lokis_goddess/set?id=126628445 ). I came out and went to the pool. I got outside took off my cover up. It was a white see through dress. When I got it off I went in the water and started to swim under water.

When I came up I looked at her garden and thought once again Loki was there. But in a blink of an eye he was gone. "That's it." I said getting out of the pool. I turned into my wolf form and ran across her lawn to her garden. I sniffed around and pin pointed what smelt like him. I was in the middle of the garden when I heard, "Finally you did that. I was getting tired of waiting you out." Yep it was him. I turned back and said, "What do you want?" more of a demand. "What do you think? You turn 21 today." I tensed up and backed up. "I'm not going back. I came here to actually have a life of my own. Not my father's life." "You don't have a choice." I started to sprint back to the pool but knocked into something. More like someone.

Next thing I knew there was a light and I was in Asgaurd. "Asshole." He just smirked at me. He grabbed my arm and lifted me up. There was a horse outside waiting for us. I wish it was just him. He handed me a cloak I'm guessing so no one sees what I'm wearing. I mean, I'm in a bikini. My boobs are popping out. I'm sure I don't want too many people seeing me this way. I wish Loki didn't.

The whole ride there was dead silent. I was so bored of the quietness that I was about to make the horse go even faster. But luckily the castle was in view. We kept getting closer and closer and I was getting father and father away from this living hell hole.

When we got to the entrance he got off and helped me down. "I can get down myself." I spat out. "I know. I was actually trying to be nice." He said in an oddly gentle voice. "Sorry." I said looking down. "It's alright. Now go get changed. Then come down for dinner." he said while walking away.

I went with a maid to the room I will be staying till we get married. Then I will stay in his room. How revolting. I mean he is hot, has a nice sculpted body, WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING. Gods I hate my life. Why did I not hide myself better.

When we got to the room I changed ( lokis_goddess/set?id=123476653). When I was done I went to the dining hall and went to take my seat on the right side of Loki. On the other side I saw Frigga next to him and Odin next to her. Next to them was Sif, then Fandral (Great), and the others. Thor wasn't here; I'm guessing he's on earth. Where I wish I was there with my friends. Just then I heard the horns which meant my parents and my brother are here now. "I didn't know my parents were coming?" I told Loki. He just smirked and said, "Well you should've expected them to come." I just stared at the doors waiting for them to open.

When they opened my father came in and gave me a stare that said, 'We will talk later'. I nodded and then my mother gave me a sorry look. My brother just stared like I was a disgrace, which I probably am now. I just didn't want to get married so young. But of course the laws are laws.

Dinner was Okay. I think there was conversation about upcoming events. When we were done I went out onto a balcony. "Talia." I turned around even though I knew it was my father. He came up to me and stared down at me and said, "I understand why you left…but I'm still disappointed at you. I know your mother helped you but I can't stay mad at either of you. Your mother's heart was in the right place. I forgive you for what you did, and I also hope you had fun." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you father. And I did have fun. I got to do so much."

That night I was on the balcony looking up at the stars. I felt a hand on my should so I took the hand and put it behind there back. "Ow, ow, ow." It was Renue, my brother. "What do you want?" I asked. "I don't think you should marry that monster." that made me mad. "Don't call him a monster. I'm a werewolf am I a monster?" I said with a threatening voice. At that he was speechless. He looked really pissed now and stormed out of my room.

That night I couldn't sleep. So I got up and went for a walk in the gardens. It always seemed to calm me. So I got out of bed and put a robe on. I walked out of my room and headed down to the garden.

When I got there I started down the path to where the fountain is. I always loved the water. And this is the only water I can get close to right now. I sat down and put my hand in the water. It really helped calm me. I then started to think about this marriage. I mean, when I was little I liked Loki, but only as a friend. But then I remembered that I did love him once. Once. I heard he tried to destroy Earth though. But, I just don't know anymore. Maybe if I spend some time with him, just maybe I can find that love, and I'll be happy.

My thoughts were interrupted by that one voice. "What are you doing up at this our?" he asked. "I couldn't sleep." I said as I took my hand out of the water. He came and sat down next to me. "What's bothering you?" Loki asked. "I hate my life. I wish I could go back in time and change everything. My own twin brother is hating me, and glaring at me. He acts like he's happy and all, but I can feel what he's feeling and it makes me sad. He has never acted this way with me. I feel like I am just going to break down and cry." "I know why he's doing this." I looked up at him for answers. "It's because of me. I can tell every time you came here to play with me, he would walk off to were Thor was, I could always feel him glaring daggers at me when we would walk away."

I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. I remember when we were little we would do this when I was down. He would always be here for me, to comfort me. That's one reason I fell in love with him. "You should get some rest." He said standing up. I held my arms out and said, "Carry me?" he chuckled at me but picked me up and carried me to my room.

He set me down and kissed my forehead and left. No wonder I fell in love with him back then. When he's not around other people, he can be such a gentleman.


End file.
